powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultimus kh-mus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Ivan Ooze page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 13:37, 13 May 2010 Linkara I deleted that page. it's and advertisement, and violates the rules. You can place the ad in your blog or user page, but not into an article. --Ozu Miyuki 18:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ...Did you actually remove the message I left? No sir, you don't do that here. I leave these warnings for a reason. Remove them again, you will be banned. Ozu Miyuki 19:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I'm not having a good day and I don't need something to make it worse. Besides, how is my webpage an advertisment? I put a trivia and everything on it like the other pages I've seen. Doesn't matter. You created that article with the purpose of telling people about your reviews. That is an advertisment, a form a spam. Articles are only allowed on actors of the series, the various owners of the franchise, zords, characters, weapons, morphers, episodes, etc. Nothing more, including your video opinions on the different seasons. Now, you can link to it on your user page, but you cannot create an article on the matter. Ozu Miyuki 20:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Umm... those aren't my reviews. I'm not Linkara. I'm a fan of him. This is me: http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs51/f/2009/289/0/d/I_look_like__exguardian_ver__by_exguardian.jpg My mistake. I don't know anything about this guy, apart from the fact some of his fans are bit a crazy. But whore his reviews out on your own User Page or Blog all you wish. That's why they were invented, to put in stuff that you can't in an article. Of course, nothing sexual, drug-related, etc. Ozu Miyuki 20:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I still don't know much about the wikia sites. Can I still have what I put up back so I can transfer it onto a blog? I tried to copy it to your blog, but it put it on mine instead. Just copy/paste everything on my blog, then leave me a message on my page when you are done. Then, I will delte it from my page. Ozu Miyuki 21:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks. sorry about earlier. Goukaiger Scans Well, in regards to GaoGoukaiOh and ShinkenGoukaiOh being formed from GaoLion, there is this scan here. Other scans have shown Patstriker and MagiDragon redesigned as well. Anyway, as you can see in the attached picture, there is a shaded samurai-like mech formation next to a trimmed off version of ShinkenRed, but coming off of GaoLion, with no sign of Shishi Origami. So, it is pretty much confirmed that Shishi Origami will not be a part of the formation. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) GokaiSilver Certainly you can. Also, if you also notice, I did undo Senjito's edit first, but then I came across the pics on a forum. Magazine scan, Gokai Cellular, GokaiSilver,GokaiSilver Gold Mode [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks ^ ^ but is his visor gold and helmet black or is it silver and the golden part of the helmet is just decoration? Ultimus kh-mus 06:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Race-related info The reason we don't put race -related trivia is because it's part of the overhaul. We don't do taht anymore. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 02:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC)'' :Oh... I didn't know. I just assumed that since a trivia entry involving T.J. being the first Af.Am. Red Ranger was there, no one mentioned his blue ranger status. Or Cestro's for that matter. Ultimus kh-mus 03:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh. Thanks for pointing it out. I removed it as well.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 03:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC)'' :::ahh... pleasure... hey umm, off topic, do you think the Go-Buster outfits are made of leather than spandex? =/ I've been meaning to know ::::Pleather. Some kind of synthetic plastic-y leather. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 03:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC)'' :::::and... no one is making mention of it in the Go-Buster page? =/ Ultimus kh-mus 03:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You may. But better mention it on the team page instead of the show page. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 03:28, March 8, 2012 (UTC)'' ::::::ok. added it in Trivia. http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Go-Busters_%28team%29#Trivia whatcha think? Ultimus kh-mus 03:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Even then, Cestro's not African-American in character, since Aquitar (afawk) has no continents named Africa or AmericaGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 04:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::thanks for pointing the obvious out... Ultimus kh-mus 06:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::There is no need to be sarcastic, man. He was providing a fair observation. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 12:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC)'' ::::::::sorry sorry, I already knew Cestro wasn't African American in character but rather his actor was Ultimus kh-mus 16:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC)